


In Times of Trial, I Look to You

by whythursdaynext



Series: In Times of Trial, I Look to You [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M, ish, set season 5b, someone asked for an au too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whythursdaynext/pseuds/whythursdaynext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first of a series for Mike x Rachel, because they don't get enough love. Or fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Times of Trial, I Look to You

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for the-darkesthour on tumblr, who requested a wedding or pregnancy one shot. Here's your pregnancy announcement fic!

Rachel stared at the papers in her hand and frowned. The action itself wasn’t uncommon at a law firm, but the piece of paper was. The doctor had messaged it over this morning- to the office, not home, because she needed to see it and develop her own strategy for handling it before Mike could freak out.  
It was laid out clearly: Name, Date, Place, Tests Run, Results.  
Results: positive.  
She had held out hope when she started getting queasy, when the little pink plus sign appeared on that damn stick, even when sitting in the faded beige doctor’s office. Now it was real. It was official.  
She read that piece of paper over and over again, including the recommendations of things to avoid: foods (how would her inner foodie cope?), alcohol (it was a bad thing that she drank wine all the time, because if she stopped now, someone would definitely notice), and stress (there was no way she could avoid stress while working and going to school and trying to keep Mike from figuring out, not to mention the rest of the office figuring out.) With every time she started from the top again, she hoped against all sanity that the last time she had misread it, that it really was negative, and she wasn’t pregnant.  
No luck.  
After fifteen minutes of blind panic, she finally shoved the paper in one of her desk drawers and forced herself to think, attacking the problem head-on like the soon-to-be lawyer she was. The first issue on the table was Mike. Why was she afraid to tell him? He would never leave her, or his future progeny. Michael Ross’s defining characteristic was loyalty. He would stand by their family until someone physically forced him away.  
Maybe that was it. Mike would be loyal, but he would also panic about being able to take care of them. He would work too much and do things he probably shouldn’t in the name of his family. He would be a wreck of a human being during her pregnancy, constantly hovering, making sure she ate right and didn’t overwork herself. It would be sweet and incredibly inconvenient.  
Being pregnant all by itself would be inconvenient, or more like a massive pain in the ass. A few of Rachel’s college friends had started having kids, and their war stories had been enough to convince her that she didn’t necessarily want to try for kids even now that she was getting married. She had law school to finish, and then three years of working incredibly long hours to get herself moved up to junior partner, and years more of hard work to rise up to senior partner, maybe even one day get her name on the door. She was already behind. If she had a baby now, she would probably never make it out of the junior partners.  
At the same time, she could never give this one up. She took a deep breath in and let it out, surprised at herself, that abortion wasn’t even an option. Despite how much this baby would destroy her career, there was no way in hell she was going to give him? her? up. She was terrified, and her future was uncertain, but she had made her decision and she would stand by it.  
She stood, smoothed her dress, and went to find the files for the Samsung case, dry eyed. 

Mike found her in the file room an hour later, returning document boxes to the shelves.  
“Hi,” Mike said, drawing out the word with a smile.  
“Hi yourself,” Rachel said, grinning up at him.  
He pinned her against the shelves and kissed her, bringing back some memories of their other encounters in the file room. Her need to touch him on a regular basis was probably why she was dealing with that other problem.  
She pushed him away slightly. “Is this a purely social call? Because as much as I love you and your mouth and the things you do in file rooms, I do have work to do today.”  
Mike grinned. “I rocked your world, didn’t I?”  
Rachel rolled her eyes.  
He shrugged. “Okay, it’s not purely social. I need the McClaren files.”  
“Back in my office,” Rachel said. “Left side drawer.”  
He made a face similar to that of an abandoned puppy.  
“I’m finishing up in here, Mike,” she said, pushing him slightly. “Some of us have to work for a living.”  
“Fine, fine.” He kissed her forehead and wandered off to the McClaren files.  
A minute later she realized what she had done. 

When she arrived back at her office, Mike was sitting in her chair. A single sheet of paper lay on the desk in front of him.  
Rachel closed the door behind her and thought fast.  
“Is this what I think this is?” Mike asked, face blank, tone neutral.  
She nodded, not trusting her voice.  
“And you were going to tell me?” Mike asked, his voice catching a little.  
She stepped forward, just barely keeping herself from reaching for the damn test results. “I just found out officially today. Those are my lab results.”  
“But you’ve been worried for the last two weeks,” Mike said. “I can tell, even with everything going on here.”  
She kept nodding, only faster, and the tears started. A moment later Mike’s arms were around her.  
“Hey,” Mike said in her ear, “No matter what happens, no matter what you decide to do, it’s going to be okay. We will figure this out.”  
Rachel nodded and sobbed into Mike’s shoulder, because pregnancy seemed to make her more weepy than she already was. He held her for a few more minutes, and then leaned back and brushed her hair away from her forehead. “Just tell me what you need me to do, Rachel, and I will do it, I swear to you.”  
Rachel smiled up at him. “It’s rare I see you so humble.”  
“It’s your body, not mine,” Mike said.  
She kissed him. “This is one of the many, many reasons I love you, Mike Ross.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have at least five more prompt requests stacked up, and I will be posting here as I finish them. If you have a request, please send me a message here or over on tumblr! (My username there is also whythursdaynext.) It might take me a while, because I actually have to work for a living and I can be a slow writer, but I promise to get to them all. :D 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
